The Venus Catcher accident
by Deanpool the Great
Summary: A new Wu is active and after the dragons have found it, Raimundo falls in love with somebody.Will his friends be able to stop the curse? RaiOmi
1. The accident

**Demonwolf:** This is a short story of mine. It'll have only two or three chapters. So hope you'll like it and review.

**Name:** The Venus Catcher accident

**Pairing:** Raix?(that's a secret at the moment)

**New Sheng Gong Wu:** Venus Catcher – looks like a lightred dream catcher – makes you fall in love with the first person you see

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter one: The accident or The Wu from Rom 

"RAAAAAIIIIIIIMUUUUUUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream was even heard in the little village 1 kilometre away from the temple.

The dragon of earth sighed and turn his head into the direction of his best friend.

"What is it now, Raimundo?"

The Brazilian laughed nevoursly.

"Nothing big. I swear."

Clay raised one eyebrown.

"Okay, okay." Raimundo raised his hands. "I chrushed her cell phone."

When his friend just shook his head he added "It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was, partner."

Only two secounds later, Kimiko stormed out of the temple.

"Kimiko is as angry as a bull at a rodeo. You better hurry up and hide somewhere."

Raimundo didn't have to be told twice.

At the evening, Kimiko's still angry with the dragon of wind. She punished him by not talking with him anymore.

"Kim, I'm reeaally sorry, you know."

She turned her face away from him.

Before Raimundo could say something, Dojo run into the room.

"Another Wu is active."

Clay helped the dragon up to his head.

"What is it, partner?"

The gecko like dragon opened the scroll, put on his glasses and read out loud „It's the Venus Catcher. This Wu makes you fall in love with the first person you see. Sometimes this happens to the person you're looking at, too. We really _need_ to get it."

Omi frowned.

"I don't know what's so special about this Sheng Gong Wu, Dojo my friend."

Everybody gave him a look.

When they landed in Rom, Raimundo wondered why nobody at least stopped to look at them. Come on, even a blind person would take notice of a 40 feet large _dragon_.

While he stood in the crowd and thought, the rest of his group began to search for the Wu.

"He-Hey!! Wait for me!!"

Dojo leaded them through the city. When they passed a beautiful white fountain, Raimundo folded his arms behind his neck.

"Did you know my uncle is from Italy?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Dojo screamed "STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!! The Sheng Gong Wu is right in front of us!"

They looked around, searching the Wu. Then Raimundo saw it – a lightred dream catcher. One of the statues hold it in its hand.

He dashed forward through the water, climbed up onto a white rock and grapped it.

"I got it, guys!! I got it!!"

He held it up in triumph.

Dojo sighed in relief. "Whew, Well done, kiddie."

"Yeah, partner. But I wonder where this snake Spicer is."

Several miles away, a red haired boy sat shivering in his bed at his summer house.

"Haaatshieeee!!! I hate this cold…Haaaaaaaaatshiieeeee!!!!!!!!"

Then it happened. When Raimundo jumped up in victory, he missed the rock and fall down into the fauntain.

"Oouuch!!"

His friends run forward to help him.

Kimiko looked down at him with eyes wide open.

"Raimundo!!! Where's the Wu?!"

She didn't noticed he still hold it in his hand.

"Where's the _Venus Catcher_?!"

When the Wu began to glow, Raimundo looked up.

End Chapter one 

**Demonwolf:** Yay, that's the first chapter. Oh and this _don't_ have to be RaiKim, okay.


	2. Wind and water

**Demonwolf: **Yay, here's Chapter two. I wanna thank **i Love Jake T. Austin He's MINE**,**pointeroutoftheobvious** and **DoReMi** for their review. I'm sorry that this isn't RaiKim. I don't like RaiKim very much.

**Name:** The Venus Catcher accident

**Pairing:** RaixOmi

**New Sheng Gong Wu:** Venus Catcher – looks like a lightred dream catcher – makes you fall in love with the first person you see

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Warning: **This is slash! That means malexmale. Don't like, don't read! Nothing more than a little kiss.

**Chapter two or Wind and Water**

When his eyes met Omi's, the Wu shot blue sparks.

Rai closed his eyes.

"Oh no…"

Omi rubbed his eyes after the the sparks had vanished.

The dragon of firewatched everythingwith eyes wide open.

'That's just my fault' she thought. 'Just because of me Rai's now in love with…with…' She couldn't even think it.

Clay helped Raimundo to come to his feet again.

"Everything okay, partner?"

The dragon of wind first gave him a look then laughed nevoursly.

Hehehe, of course everything's all right. Actually I can't feel any magic."

Clay raised an eyebrow but continued listening.

"I'm not in love with Omi."

He yelled at the clouds "Can you hear me?! I'M _NOT_ IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!"

Kimiko walked towards her little friend who slammed his palm against his forehead.

"Sshh Omi, sshh."

"Kimiko?"

He looked at her with watery eyes.

"I feel so different now. My heart beats so fast it hurts, I'm dizzy and…and…" With that he broke into tears.

Kimiko shook her head.

'What have I done? I made Raimundo gay and Omi cry.'

She pulled the crying dragon in a gentle hug.

"What should we do now?"

They were at the temple again.

Master Fung rubbed one of his temples.

"I think it's the best to find out how strong the magic is, young monks. And then…"

Raimundo sighed.

"Let me guess. You don't know how to break this curse?"

The old master nodded.

"I'm afraid yes, young monk. The last time it was activited, Dashi fall in love with Wuya. Nobody knows how he managed to destroy the magicspell. I think he lived with a broken heart after she betraied the Xiaolin monks."

"Hang on! Dashi's in love with Wuya?" asked Clay while Raimundo left the train hall and went towards his room. All of them get their own "real" room, a half year ago. Master Fung'd said they all need more room, especially Kimiko.

He was here now for over three years. Clay, the oldest one, had just grown even taller but he still wore the same cowboy hat, he had when they arrived here. Raimundo was surprised when Kimiko told him she's already sixteen. You could see it when she wore one of her new tops. She laughed at Raimundo for still being fiveteen. Omi, had grown more than any of them. He's fourteen now. His head has shrunken and his muscles had grown a lot, too.

Speaking of Omi, Rai better looked after him. The dragon of water had a nervous breakdown from the magic spell.

He wanted to knock till he heard someone sniff inside Omi's room. Rai gently put a hand at the door in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He wispered. The dragon of wind didn't know for what he's sorry, he just had to say it.

"I'm sorry, Omi."

He turned around to went to his own room when he heard his name.

"Raimundo."

Nothing more than a wisper but he could hear it.

Rai smiled sadly and knocked at Omi's door.

"Hey Omi! It's me! Can I come in?" he said as happy as he could. A wide smile on his face. A fake.

He waited till a tiny voice said "Come in."

He'd been often in Omi's room in the past so he didn't take any notice of all the photos of his friends at the walls, Jermain's basketball, lots of books from himself or the laptop Kimiko gave Omi as a present two months ago.

Omi sat on his bed, eyes red from all the crying. He still had one tear hanging at his nose.

Rai felt the magic in his body. It made him lean foreward and lick the single tear away.

Omi just stared at him.

"Why – "

He couldn't end his question cuz Raimundo took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

**End Chapter two**


End file.
